Disclosed embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to authentication, and in particular to systems, methods, and processor-readable media for authentication integrity protection.
Maintaining authentication integrity is paramount to fully securing access to computer systems. As use, access, and demand corresponding to computer systems continue to increase, circumvention of authentication measures continues to develop and to become more of a concern. Traditional means of authentication has been limited, failing to address various types of circumvention. Thus, there is a need for improvements in systems, methods, and processor-readable media that address the foregoing problems. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.